MegaToon1234 Lawl Fighters/Story Mode: Attack on Subspace
Attack on Subspace is pretty much known to be as MegaToon1234 Lawl Fighters's story mode. Characters Heroic Freedom Fighters *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) *Flain (Mixels) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *EEA Meta Knight (Kirby/Elijah’s Epic Adventure) *Clovis (Dragon Buster) *Ed (Tonic Trouble) *Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *Guidance Palutena (Kid Icarus/Super Smash Bros. 4) *Jessica (Dragon Quest) *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) *Computero Botbolt (MegaToon1234-verse) Normal Heroes *Geo Guy (Geo’s World) *Vaporeon (Pokemon) *Animated Misty (Pokemon (Anime)) *Erica Schwartzon (Koshi Yuko) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob) *SB Knuckles (Sonic Boom) *Leo Dooley (Lab Rats) *8-Bit Rambo (Rambo (NES)) *MT1234 Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong/MegaToon1234-verse) *Birdo (Super Mario) *Sophia Sammy (MegaToon1234-verse) *Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) *Lyra (Pokemon) *Henry (Fire Emblem) *Helicopter Man (Happy Wheels) *Cool Spot (7-Up) *MK2 Jade (Mortal Kombat 2) *Angela (Seiken Densetsu 3 (Secret of Mana 2)) *Toon Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong/MT1234 Sketches) *Maxwell (Scribblenauts) *Pingu *Garry Gator (Garry Gator's Travels) More coming soon... Neutral Characters *MAD Rayman (MAD/Rayman) *Toon Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at ‘Ya!) *Invader Zim *Bad Mr. Frosty (ClayFighter) More coming soon... The Subspace Army *Kritter (Donkey Kong) *Space Invaders *Neopolitan (RWBY) *King Koopa (Super Mario Bros. Cartoons) *Darth Screwlord (Garry Gator's Travels) More coming soon... Levels #Stage 1: The Stadium #Stage 2: The Tooniverse #Stage 3: Downtown Tooniverse #Stage 4: Emerald Hill Zone #Stage 5: Kanto #Stage 6: 123 Geo's World #Stage 7: Bygone Island #Stage 8: Early Draft Neverland #Stage 9: Planet WayMall #Stage 10: Planet Junglrila #Stage 11: Ice Cap Zone #Stage 12: Aerobase Zone #Stage 13: Bootleg DK Island #Stage 14: Lava Reef Zone #Stage 15: Mirror VGCP Lair #Stage 16: Subcon #Stage 17: Door into Leaves #Stage 18: Early Draft Pride Rock #Stage 19: Death Egg Zone #Stage 20: Genocide Bottom #Stage 21: The Mirror of Mystery #Stage 22: Robotic Junction #Stage 23: Space Zone #Stage 24: Evil Diddy's Base #Stage 25: Evil Diddy's Airship #Stage 26: Evil Diddy's Battle #Stage 27: Road to Subspace #Stage 28: Subspace Maze 1 #Stage 29: Subspace Maze 2 #Stage 30: The Great Maze Enemies *Punchy Mooks (MegaToon1234-verse/Concept Art Heroes) *Zombie Pirates (MegaToon1234's Geoshea Creepypastas/Disney's Peter Pan) *UTTP Members (YouTube) *Mirror VGCP Members (Mirrored Universe) *Tiki Tak Tribe (Donkey Kong) *SB Badniks (Sonic Boom) **SB Motobugs **Titanium Bee Bots **Robo-Crabs **Burnbot(s) **Anti-fire Bot(s) *Oni (Mortal Kombat) *Classic Badniks (Classic Sonic Games) **Motobugs **Buzz Bombers **Crabmeats **Splats **Burrobots **Eggrobos *Chompies (Skylanders) *Darth Screwlord's Troopers (Garry Gator's Travels) *Monkey Minions (Garry Gator's Travels) Bosses List of Bosses in Order #Dumb Drum (Donkey Kong Country) (Boss of The Stadium) (Boss Theme that plays) #Demon Beast Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at 'Ya! (Cartoon Buffoon)) (Boss of Downtown Tooniverse) (Boss Theme that plays) #Flame Breath (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) (Boss of Emerald Hill Zone) (Boss Theme that plays) #Silver Sonic Mk. III (Sonic Pocket Adventure) (Boss of Aerobase Zone) (Boss Theme that plays) #Mirror Alex Kimble (Mirrored Universe) (Boss of Mirror VGCP Lair) (Boss Theme that plays) #Death Egg Robot (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) (Boss of Death Egg Zone) (Boss Theme that plays) #Murderer Mr. Krabs (MegaToon1234's Geoshea Creepypastas/SpongeBob) (Boss of Genocide Bottom) (Boss Theme that plays) #Tatanga (Super Mario Land 1/2: Six Golden Coins) (Boss of Space Zone) (Boss Theme that plays) #Minion Funky Kong (Garry Gator's Travels/Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) (Boss of Evil Diddy's Base) (Boss Theme that plays) #Minion Cranky Kong (Garry Gator's Travels/Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) (Boss of Evil Diddy's Airship) (Boss Theme that plays) #Evil Diddy Kong (Garry Gator's Travels/Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) (Boss of Evil Diddy's Battle) (Boss Theme that plays) #Evil Diddy's Mega Form (Garry Gator's Travels) (Boss of Road to Subspace) (Boss Theme that plays) #Dimentio & Fawful (Super Mario (series)) (Final Bosses of The Great Maze) (Boss Theme that plays/Boss Theme that plays whenever Super Dimentio and Giga Fawful are fought) Unsorted Bosses *Doom Vercetti (Geo's World Movie Saga) (Boss Theme that plays) *Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) (Boss Theme that plays) *Clawgrip (Super Mario Bros. 2/Super Mario USA) (Boss Theme that plays) *Freak with a Very Huge Head (Rambo (NES)) (Boss Theme that plays) *Bootlegged King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country 4 (NES Bootleg Game)) (Boss Theme that plays) *OVA Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog OVA) (Boss Theme that plays) *Dr. Klin (ClayFighter) (Boss Theme that plays) Boss Quotes Before the Battle In Order #Dumb Drum: "Dur, I will squish you like a bug...........a bit." #Demon Beast Kirby: Roar "Poyo!" #Flame Breath: "Beep boop, beep boop." #Silver Sonic Mk. III: "Calculating remaining targets...Remaining targets: enemies, foes...Prepare to die!" #Mirror Alex Kimble: "You dare break into the Mirror VGCP lair without permission?!?!? You'll never get away from my rampage!" #Murderer Mr. Krabs: "Oh boy! New meat for the Krabby Patties!" #Minion Funky Kong: "Oh, so I did not know you are fighting me? Care for a duel between us?" #Minion Cranky Kong: "If you wanna stop Master Diddy, you have to go through me!" #Evil Diddy Kong: "Well, it's about time. I knew that lousy pondgeck came here!" Unsorted N/A After the Battle In Order #Dumb Drum: "Oh no, my supplies. Oh, I'm gonna blow myself up." #Demon Beast Kirby: away like an balloon #Flame Breath: "Beep boop boop?" #Silver Sonic Mk. III: "Error, error, error. Malfunction! Remaining targets: won? Powering dowwwwwwwwwn, oh...crud." #Mirror Alex Kimble: "Oh, you won this round, intruder. Though, get out of here or die!" #Murderer Mr. Krabs: "Why you little- Oh, get back here, you naughty meat or I'll shrink you and kill you like I did with Plankton!" #Minion Funky Kong: "Jeez, seems like Diddy-dude would not like it when I was mangled and beaten up by a reptilian freedom fighter." #Minion Cranky Kong: "Yow! I'm out, that was a bad one!" #Evil Diddy Kong: "in anger I know where you live!" Unsorted N/A Category:Special Category:Story Mode Category:MT1234LF Category:Modes